


It’s Who We Are

by Gravityxox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Acceptance, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Love, Not Beta Read, Self-Acceptance, Sweet, uhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxox/pseuds/Gravityxox
Summary: He had to tell her, no matter what.





	It’s Who We Are

Strong, Naoto was strong in many senses; she had one of the strongest personas out of the entire group, she was probably the most intelligent one there and she knew who she was, at least now she did.

When Kanji had first met Naoto she was posing as a male adult detective working on cases that she had no real attachment to, she was just sorta making her way through life not really being able to discover who she was because if the word got out that this well know 'Detective Prince' turned out to be a 'Detective Princess' she would feel as though she would be considered weaker than her male counter parts.

But after all of those unbelievable events happened and Naoto had come to except her shadow with the help of the others, she found her identity she was not a he nor an adult. She was Naoto Shirogane a first year at Yasogami High and a part of the investigation team.

Then there was Kanji a boy who was also strong, as in he look strong he was tall and had big muscles, just like Naoto, he also knew who he was. But before he met Yu and the rest of the Investigation Team he was running wild picking fights, having common run ins with the cops; so common in fact Dojima could identify him just by the sound of his voice coming out of the TV.

Luckily for him as he grappled with his sexuality and his fear of social expectance he got his persona and finally got his own head sorted out and once that had happened he came to realisation that he admired Naoto for being about for except herself right away when he had been fighting his for years but after a while this admiration he and for her stated to morph, change and grow into some bigger and possibly better then before.

It was love and this was not the kind of love he had for his mother, knitting, his favorite food or even the love he had for his friends. It was the type that made his heart beat and shake went she came near, or that made him trip over his words when talking to her, or when he ran a hand through is hair to calm his nerves when people would point out the light blush on his face when they talked about her. But despite all of these signs Naoto never seemed to be able to pick up on them, so to finally express how he felt he knitted a small light brown bear with a red heart on its tummy and a blue hat that highly resembled Naoto's. And along side the little bear was a note placed inside Naoto's shoe locker at school, to when she opened the note it read.

_'Dear Naoto,_

_I'm not good with words and all that shit so I'm gonna make this brief so what I wanna say which is that after getting to know you and who you are, I've realised that I love you and everything about you. I just wanted to tell you, sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but I promise myself I would not hold back on being me or my emotions anymore, so I had to tell you._

_-Kanji'_

The note was mildly curt and badly written in some places but that is what made it all the more meaningful because to Naoto that showed it came directly from the heart and not from a dictionary.

Needless to say the note was well received and things continued continued to grow from there on as the seasons changed. But Kanji had come to realise that this was part of who he was too. Kanji Tatsumi loved Naoto Shirogane this was part of his identity and loving him was a part of hers for hopefully years to come.

—————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey,
> 
> Idk what this is, I think it turned out kinda cute. Sorry for any shitty grammar, spelling mistakes and punctuation errors, this wasn’t beta read. But, I hoped you enjoyed it regardless, any thoughts on it?
> 
> Also, I have a Twitter, consider following me? My handle is @thegravityxox  
> Thanks for reading. 😁
> 
> -Faye


End file.
